The Master Returns
by Missybebe
Summary: The walls separating realities are crumbling, the Master has returned. Will the likes of Morgana, Dumbledore, Sherlock and the Doctor be able to join forces to stop him? Just wait and see! WARNING: May contain mild 4th wall breaking.


_Hogwarts recent past_

Dumbledore stared out the window of his office, waiting. The faint sound of drums echoing through the multiverse. Each beat shaking the constructs of reality.

"Not long now," he thought, a twinkle in his eye at the thought of the coming adventure.

His mouth turned up at the corners as the sky was torn asunder.

_London Present Day_

Sherlock played with gusto. Trying desperately with each strident cry of his violin to drown out the drumming. Its source was perplexing and he did NOT like being perplexed. It had gotten to the point where he had even considered consulting a medical "professional" until he had deduced, via his confused expression, that Watson heard it too. When the dissolution began he was so entranced by his playing that he didn't notice it at all

_The woods near Camelot 1400's_

Morgana paced rapidly across the room, back and forth, deliberately timing her steps on the off-beat of the infernal drumming. It wouldn't stop. Every spell, every resource available to her, nothing had stopped it. All she had succeeded in doing, through her fretting, was give herself a headache, and her search into the origins of the sound had only been slightly more fruitful. The spirits, in answer to her pleas had provided her with a single message, "I am coming, hear the drums."

_Nowhere_

He looked on with glee as his plan came to fruition. The walls between realities torn and leaking, timelines crossing, fixed points erased and whole histories altered. A manic smile crossed his face.

"Finally!" he exclaimed gleefully, "time to have some fun."

_Somewhere_

When they opened their eyes they were together. After a moment of disorientation they became aware of each other's presence.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Morgana all but shrieked, picking herself up off the floor hastily, straightening her dress.

"I'm sorry but I do believe the question should be what are WE doing here," Sherlock explained patronisingly, "seeing as none of us seems to be entirely sure of our location."

Morgana scowled but didn't reply, her eyes shooting daggers in Sherlock's direction.

"Sherlock, Morgana, I'm glad you've gotten acquainted but there is work to be done," interrupted a voice, "I am Albus Dumbledore, welcome to my study."

They looked around curiously, taking in the whirling copper gadgets, shelves piled high with books and in the corner, quite out of place, a man in sneakers and a duster leaning on a big blue box. He beckoned them over, and seeing no reason to argue, they went. The man looked up and grinned at Dumbledore.

"Thanks for hosting this, Dumbledore pal, their universes collapsed first and I wasn't sure where to put them," the room rumbled menacingly, "and it doesn't look like this one will hold on long either," he turned to the others, "I'm the doctor by the way," another earth-shattering rumble, "there's no time to explain, get in the TARDIS!"

They filed in quickly, closing the door just as the room behind them vanished with a crack.

"Remarkable," breathed Dumbledore.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Exclaimed Morgana, "what sorcery is this!?"

"Don't be stupid," stated Sherlock simply, "of course it isn't bigger on the inside, obviously its outward appearance has – "

The doctor cleared his throat loudly and everyone turned to look.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got work to do," he stated matter-of-factly, "generally, I like to solve my own problems, but this is beyond me," he paused a moment before continuing, "an old nemesis of mine, the Master, has returned, and it seems he's decided that if he can't rule the original universe, he'll create his own."

Their thoughts all turned to the various flashes and cracks that heralded the demise of their universes.

"Out there," the doctor continued, pointing at the TARDIS doors, "is the AU."

"What is this AU nonsense?" snapped Morgana irritably.

Before anyone else could speak, Sherlock interrupted.

"AU is the term used by fan fiction writers to denote when their stories take place in a world different from the original," he announced.

"So, you could say that in lieu of ruling a universe, the Master created his own," supplied Dumbledore.

"Exactly!" exclaimed the doctor, "and because of that he has made it incredibly easy to set things straight. He has tied this universe to his very soul, it's like his child, all we have to do is convince him it's terrible, and he'll will it out of existence."

He paused for a moment letting this sink in before turning abruptly to Sherlock.

"I want you to use that brilliant "science of deduction" to figure out what to say when we confront him," he stated, "Think you can handle that?"

"Who do you take me for?" he spluttered, "of course I can!"

"Good," the doctor replied simply, a glint in his eyes, "Allons-y."

_The AU_

They ran through the warped streets, their strange attire setting them apart from the dull-eyed, blank faced inhabitants of the city who watched them with timid curiosity as they passed. The walls were plastered with "Vote Saxon" posters and speakers on every corner played that incessant drumming on loop. Surprisingly spry for an old man, Dumbledore kept pace with the doctor, with Sherlock and Morgana following behind.

It had all begun to take on a dream-like quality to her, the harsh artificial light, the unnatural textures. She liked the wizard she had decided, but this strange Sherlock she did not. It was her job to be the smart one and she did not like being beaten.

As they rounded a corner they were face to face with a building of monolithic proportions, strangely it was unguarded, as if the Master was welcoming them.

"I have a question," Morgana asked with feigned timidity, "If worst comes to worst, would killing him also work?"

"Yes," the doctor replied gravely, his tone indicating this was not an option he was comfortable with.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a man who could only be the master stepped out of the shadows to greet them. Sherlock opened his mouth to start the negotiations, but with a flash of her eyes, Morgana sent them all flying across the room and with a second flash, crushed the Master's skull, killing him instantly and removing any chance of regeneration. Dumbledore shouted a curse and she found herself paralysed, a smirk on her face.

"Now who's the smart one?" her eyes seemed to snarl, unrepentant and gleeful.

The doctor's fact was grave as he approached her, the start of tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm so sorry."

The AU, with its creator's death began to fade around them, one last phrase following Morgana back into her own universe.

"I can't forgive you for this. As long as I am alive, you will never rule Camelot."

No sooner had the floor of her forest home rematerialized itself beneath her, than she had begun to weep, she knew he would keep his promise. The throne was lost to her. Forever.

THE END.


End file.
